


Lumberjack boyfriend

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Future Fic, Lumber!Jack, M/M, Manly Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: They're going out to cut a live tree for Christmas.





	

"I've never had a real tree. A live tree."

"No? You've been deprived!" 

Bob threw Bitty a smile (so much like Jack's) to let him know he was just kidding. Bitty smiled back, despite the fact that his feet were getting wet through his boots and he was wearing a pair of his boyfriend's mother's snow pants because boys from Georgia don't *own* snow pants.

Jack gave Bitty a quick squeeze around the shoulders. "Don't worry, Bits. Just drink your coffee and Dad and I will handle the tree."

Bad Bob brandished the chainsaw he was carrying. Bitty sipped his coffee and didn't mention the slug of brandy that Alicia had added to it.

The tree did look awfully pretty once it was set up by the bay window. The Zimmermann house had a big open living/dining room with high ceilings; the freshly cut tree filled the whole room with its fragrance.

"You smell like a pine tree." Bitty sniffed at Jack's flannel-covered chest.

"It's a manly scent." Jack took a whiff down his shirt. "So's the sweat. I ought to take a shower."

"No, don't do that." Bitty took Jack's wrists and looked up from beneath flirtatious lashes. "Let me enjoy my sweaty, manly, tree-cutting lumberjack boyfriend a little longer."

"If that's what works for you..." Jack wrapped Bitty in his arms and tasted coffee and brandy in his mouth.


End file.
